Jane
Jane is a main character who first appears in The Walking Dead X Call of Duty Zombies. Jane works with Howe's Hardware and escapes with Clementine’s group and the Ultimis Crew. She is a resourceful, opportunistic and cunning person who has managed to adapt very well to the harsh and unforgiving lifestyle of a survivor. Character Bio TBA. Overview Personality Jane can be first easily be described as an aloof and unsocial woman and who prefers to stick by herself. Beneath the rugged surface, there is a somewhat more humble and softer persons. She is a resourceful, opportunistic and cunning person who has managed to adapt very well to the harsh and unforgiving lifestyle as a survivor, having developed a rather logical and cynical point of view on life. She has learned very well how to avoid and take down zombies. Jane is brutally honest about her opinions of people and situations, which sometimes gets her into feuds with others. She believes the best chance to survive is to be alone, because group of survivors tend to eventually crack and fall apart, leading to people getting killed, which she apparently has witnessed more than once before. Jane is quick to notice group members who are a liability to herself and others, such as Rebecca’s pregnancy, Sarah’s timid attitude, or Richtofen’s schizophrenic tendencies. She believes that if people can’t or don’t want to be saved, they should be left behind rather than drag everyone else down with them. Because of this, people tend to see Jane as a cold-hearted woman who only cares about himself. Although she usually remains composed and rarely talks about herself, the presence of Clementine and Sarah, the latter of whom reminds Jane of her dead sister, Jaime, softens and opens Jane up a bit, sometimes bringing up painful memories. Jane has her morals appear to be self-conflicted. Physical Appearance TBA. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Jane lives with her younger sister, Jaime, with whom she had typical sibling squabbles. She and her sister used to visit an amusement park in Virginia every summer, where Jane liked to pretend that they weren’t sisters, instead merely friends. Jane also liked to tease her sister, in ways such as hiding her toys or putting gum in her hair and then cutting it out to give Jaime a silly haircut. Jane was also involved in an incident in which she drank a bottle of alcohol belonging to her parents, when she was not too much older than Clementine. After drinking it and believing there were sugar crystals at the bottom of the bottle, she smashed the bottle on the floor to get them, not being able to realize they were chunks of glass. Her sister, Jaime, found her drunk and bleeding from her mouth and had to call for an ambulance. Jane’s stomach was pumped, and she was grounded for six months. Because of this, people spent the next year periodically stepping on a piece of glass that hadn’t been cleaned up from the bottle. Post-Apocalypse TBA. Season 1 In Harm's Way TBA. Amid The Ruins TBA. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Jane has killed: *Jaime (Indirectly Caused, Assumed) *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people. Weapons and Equipment Weapons *Glock 17 *Scratch Awl *Knife Weapons *Nail File Relationships TBA. Appearances *''In Harm's Way'' *''Amid The Ruins'' *''No Going Back'' Trivia * In the original version of "Amid The Ruins", there was an unused audio clip where Jane tells Clementine an inappropriate joke about sheep.Jane tells Clementine an explicit joke **In the crossover version, instead of telling the joke to Clementine, Jane tells it to Ultimis, to which Dempsey responds with a fourth-wall break, saying "No wonder that joke was cut from the original game". References External Links *Jane (Original Timeline) Category:The Walking Dead Characters Category:Alive Category:Females Category:Americans Category:Howe's Hardware Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Main Characters